I'M NOT GAY
by Agassi new acc
Summary: Wonwoo menutup gordennya dengan kasar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi-untuk muntah. Meanie fanfiction . Mingyu x Wonwoo YAOI . Minwoon . Seventeen. "AKU BUKAN GAY, TITIK." -WW Meanie fanfiction . Mingyu x Wonwoo YAOI . Minwoon . Seventeen
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Gay

Meanie

Agassi

22/06/2017

Pagi yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya, cahaya matahari yang mulai menyusup melalui celah-celah jendela dan seorang anak yang masih terlelap di-  
Tunggu! Dimana tokoh utama kita?

"Enghh.. Hampirhh ahh.. Cumhh engh.. C-comminghhh..."  
Damn it! Ini masih jam 5 pagi dan tokoh utama kita sudah memulai aktivitas paginya.

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka menampilkan Wonwoo dengan wajah suntuk dan jangan lupakan kantung mata tipis di bawah matanya.

Kenyataannya, Wonwoo tak pernah bangun sepagi ini sebelumnya, termasuk jika ia morning erection, paling-paling ia bisa menuntaskannya di mimpi.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, yahh berbeda. Kemarin ia kedatangan tetangga baru dan yaampun salah satu anggota keluarga tetangga barunya itu seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya dan damn! Bahkan hanya dengan menatapnya sudah membuat milik Wonwoo menegang.  
Dan parahnya lagi, Wonwoo tak bisa tidur semalaman hanya karena pertemuan singkat mereka kemarin sore.

Dengan langkah gontai Wonwoo berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan membukanya dengan malas.  
Wonwoo menatap tajam jendela yang masih tertutup di seberang.

Kemarin ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum padanya dari balik jendela itu dan yahh Wonwoo harap hal yang sama akan terulang padanya pagi ini, atau mungkin dengan bonus gadis itu hanya memakai piama tanpa lengan atau lingerie?

Oh yaampun, berhenti tersenyum mesum Jeon.

Matanya melebar saat menatap pergerakan dari daun jendela yang masih tertutup itu. Yaampun! Matanya benar-benar membulat sekarang!

"Oh, Hi! Selamat pagi tetangga baru. kau menungguku bangun ya?"

What the heck?! Makhluk macam apa orang di seberangnya itu!

Narsis, sok tampan dan heck! Dia tak memakai atasan dan Wonwoo tak peduli pada kondisi bagian bawah pria itu.

Wonwoo menganga dengan wajah bodohnya saat pria itu mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan peregangan yang tentu saja dia yakini sebagai aksi pamer otot itu. Tck

"Sudah puas memandangiku manis?"

Ah rasanya ia bisa cepat tua jika terus meladeni laki-laki sinting itu.

Wonwoo menutup gordennya dengan kasar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi-untuk muntah.

vvv

Seperti biasa, Wonwoo berangkat sekolah dengan Seungcheol, teman sekelasnya sekaligus teman sepermainannya. Sebagai catatan, hanya Seungcheol yang betah bermain dengan anak yadong seperti Wonwoo.

"Kau dapat kaset yadong baru ya?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Ah tidak.. Biasanya jika kau senyum-senyum seperti itu alasannya tak jauh-jauh dari kaset yadong da-"

"Yah yah terserah~ eumm biar kupikir.. siapa yang tak mau menemaniku ke kaset toko kemarin ya? Hmm..." Wonwoo mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya didagunya dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Yaa yaa.. Maafkan aku, kau tau kan bagaimana singa betina saat sedang marah, arrm~ hahaha"

"Hahaha, kau selalu mengata-ngatainya singa betina belakangan ini, apa dia tak marah?"

"Tidak jika kau tak mengadu. Hahaha"

"He'em, siapa yang singa betina?"Gawat! Dengan perlahan, dua anak adam itu menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara dan..

"Cheollie, aku ingin bicara. Berdua"  
Wonwoo hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat Nayeon memberinya tatapan tak suka. Aneh.

"Kau duluan saja, ini akan memakan banyak waktu. Sepertinya singa ini benar-benar marah sekarang" bisik Seungcheol sebelum berlalu.  
Hhh.. Dasar wanita jaman sekarang, sukanya mendominasi. Tapi tak apa, Wonwoo lebih suka didominasi kekeke.

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi?"

Suara itu...

Wonwoo tersenyum kikuk saat menemukan tetangga barunya hanya berdiri kurang dari satu meter di depannya.  
Wonwoo memang yadong, tapi jangan salah, yadong-yadong begini ia belum pernah pacaran sama sekali, ups!

"Eum.. Kau bisa mengantarku ke kantor?"

"Tentusaja" Wonwoo menepuk mulutnya pelan. Selalu saja begini, setiap berbicara dengan orang yang dia suka ia akan gugup berlebihan.

"Boleh! Ruan-"

"Momo! Sudah kubilang tunggu aku.. Oh hai manis, jadi kau masih SMA? Yaampunn.. Jadi aku terangsang hanya karena tatapan maut seorang anak SMA?"

Wonwoo menatap sekelilingnya gugup, beberapa kali melempar senyum kaku pada murid yang tak sengaja mendengar ataupun mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah maafkan oppaku ya, dia memang sangat terbuka jika menyukai seseorang hehe"

Terbuka kepalamu! Sebenarnya tak masalah sih, tapi yang membuatnya jadi masalah adalah objeknya Wonwoo, dan mereka sama-sama laki-laki, pria, namja.

Tapi akhirnya Wonwoo mengalahkan gengsinya dan memberi senyum semaklum mungkin pada gadis di depannya, mengabaikan eksistensi laki-laki yang merangkap sebagai kakak orang yang disukainya itu.

vvv

"Aku benar-benar payah dalam matematika"

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya dan memberi senyum simpul saat Momo-orang yang disukainya-mengambil duduk di depannya dengan rengutan di bibirnya.

"Aku juga payah dalam matematika" balas Wonwoo percaya diri, entahlah sepertinya ia terlalu bahagia karena yeahh setidaknya mereka memiliki persamaan.

"Yahh.. Terpaksa deh minta bantuan Mingyu oppa.. Sebentar ya"  
Aduh habis sudah! Seharusnya ia tak menyetujui ajakan Momo belajar bersama di rumahnya.

"Oh yaampun sepertinya kita memang berjodoh ya.. hehehe"  
Wonwoo menatap horror saat Minyu mengambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah sepertinya kita memang jodoh sejati, bukankah sepasang kekasih akan selalu saling melengkapi? Aku yang pintar, aku bisa bekerja dan kau yang imut, cantik, manis dan ehm hot bisa mengurus rumah dan memberiku ehm.. service terbaik.. hehee"  
Bagaimana bisa Mingyu berkata sesantai itu untuk sesuatu yang.. yaampun!

"Aigoo~ ternyata imutnya jadi berkali-kali lipat saat memerah, aww~"

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan terkepal di bawah meja.  
Heck! Wonwoo tak sedang tersipu kan?

"Aihh oppa! Berhenti menggodanya, kami harus belajar untuk tes matematika besok"  
Ahh kau benar-benar penyelamat Momo-ah.

"Aigoo~ arasseo arasseo, materi apa yang tak kalian mengerti?"

"Ehm Mingyu-ssi.. Bisa kau jauhkan tanganmu?" Wonwoo menjauhkan kepalanya setelah sesaat sebelumnya ia mendekatkan kepalanya untuk berbisik.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangannya yang sibuk merayap di paha dalam Wonwoo.

Hei! Bukan salahnya kan jika ia horny? Suruh siapa anak ini datang hanya dengan menggunakan kemeja dan boxer? Benar-benar style yang aneh atau Wonwoo memang sengaja menggodanya?

"Hah? Kau butuh kamar mandi? Oh ayo kuantar"  
Wonwoo hanya menatap bingung Mingyu yang menggandeng-menyeret-nya.

"You really did it. Kau berhasil membuatku bangun bahkan hanya dengan melihatmu mengenakan pakaian aneh ini. Damn it!"  
Wait.. What?!

Sial sial sial! Wonwoo memang sengaja memakainya, tapi bukan untuk Mingyu! Ini untuk Momo lebih tepatnya.  
Dari video-video yang ia tonton juga laki-lakinya akan terlihat lebih manly bagi wanitanya saat hanya menggunakan boxer dan hell! ia tak tau jika hal itu juga berlaku pada sesama laki-laki.

Cklek

Wonwoo terbelalak saat laki-laki di depannya menggenggam jemari lentiknya.

"Ohh yaampunn.. Jarimu eummh..."

What? Jarinya kenapa? Dan apa-apaan ekspresi itu? Yaiks, menggelikan!

Wonwoo menarik jarinya pelan saat Mingyu berusaha menjangkau jarinya dengan bibirnya.

Wonwoo semakin kelabakan saat Mingyu terlihat merenggut dan beralih menatapnya dalam.

"Percayalah, aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin"

Wonwoo membeku saat bibir mereka bertemu.

Yaampun ini ciuman pertamanya dan rasanya dadanya seperti ingin meledak!

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku. Tenang saja, sungguh aku tak akan kasar"

WTF! Dia memang tak pernah pacaran, tapi bukan berarti dia gay kan?  
Tapi kenapa ia tak menolak ciuman Mingyu tadi? Ah mungkin karena ia terkejut, mungkin...

Dan lagi apa-apaan dengan nada serius dan tatapan dalam itu.  
Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ditatapnya laki-laki di hadapannya dengan mata menyalang, hell dia emosi, rasanya seperti dilecehkan!

Cup

APA?!

Cup

Lagi, dan lebih banyak ciuman hingga kepalanya pening.

Ini menyenangkan! What? Aneh tapi perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk saat bibir Mingyu menginvasi penuh bibirnya, menjilat sebelum mengulum basah bibirnya.

Gila! Dengan laki-laki saja seperti ini nikmatnya, apalagi dengan wanita?  
Hell apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan! Ia normal, really. Yeah anggap saja ini hanya percobaan sebelum ia benar-benar mencium wanita impiannya, Momo.

"Kurasa aku harus menuntaskannya sendiri" ujar Mingyu berat setelah melepas tautan mereka.  
Wonwoo menatap bingung Mingyu, "Apa aku payah dalam berciuman?" Tanyannya pelan.

"Ya-eum maksudku sedikit, maafkan aku mungkin ini terdengar aneh tapi sepertinya ini diturunkan dari keluargaku, aku ehm suka bottom yang agresif seperti appaku menyukai eomma dan eommaku juga yeah..." jawab Mingyu kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuknya kaku.

Tunggu dulu! Agresif, menurun, Mingyu dan.. Momo! Mingyu dan Momo bersaudara jadi bisa jadi Momo juga...

"K-kau bisa ajarkan aku bagaimana menjadi agresif?"

Sial! Kenapa Wonwoo merasa panas sendiri setelah mengatakannya? dan apa-apaan tadi katanya? Jangan bilang dia sudah jadi gay? Ah sepertinya bukan karena itu tapi karena tangan Mingyu yang membingkai wajahnya setelah ia mengatakan pertanyaan- permohonan-nya itu.

"With pleasure"

Well anggap saja ini latihan, toh Wonwoo normal kan?

END/TBC?

Jadi saya author HaeHyuk dengan penname Agassi (Nulis di fb) dan ini adalah remake dari salah satu -unpublish- ff saya lol

adakah yang tertarik membaca? XD


	2. Chapter 2

Tok tok tok

Wonwoo tersentak merasakan ketukan di pintu di belakangnya, dengan takut-takut ia menatap Mingyu yang tampak menggeram sebelum memberinya gesture diam dengan jari di depan bibirnya.

"Wonwoo-ssi.. apa kau di dalam?" Oh itu suara Momo! bagaimana ini, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya nanti jika Momo menangkap basah dirinya dan Mingyu di kamar mandi berdua?

"Wonwoo ada di kamar mandi belakang, sana pergi jangan mengganggu orang sedang konsentrasi!" Jawab Mingyu dengan nada kesal yang sangat jelas.

Momo hanya menggidikkan bahunya dan bersiap mengambil langkah sebelum keningnya kembali berkerut, 'Bukankah tadi Wonwoo-ssi berjalan ke arah kamar mandi utama dengan Mingyu oppa? ah entahlah' lagi-lagi gadis itu menggidikkan bahunya acuh sebelum benar-benar menjauhi pintu kamar mandi.

"Konsentrasi apanya, cih" cibir Wonwoo saat tak merasakan lagi langkah kaki Momo.

"Hei aku sedang berkonsentrasi mengajarimu ingat?" jawab Mingyu tak kalah sebal. Entah kenapa ia jadi sebal sendiri setelah gagal menggarap Wonwoo barusan.

"Sudah sana minggir aku mau keluar" Lanjut Wonwoo acuh seraya mendorong Mingyu kuat.

Mingyu yang memang sudah kehilangan moodnya mengambil langkah mundur dan membiarkan Wonwoo keluar dengan tergesa.

 _'kau pikir aku tidak tau kau sedang mengincar adikku hm? lihat saja nanti apakah tujuanmu masih sama'_ Dan bersamaan dengan hilangnya Wonwoo di balik pintu Mingyu tak dapat menahan seringaiannya.

vvv

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat tau ia akan satu kelompok lagi dengan Momo. akhir-akhir ini hubungan Momo dan Wonwoo memang semakin dekat, selain karena mereka selalu berangkat bersama-yah tentunya dengan diantar Mingyu-frekuensi mereka berada dalam kelompok yang sama juga semakin sering.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kelompok, kali ini ia, Momo, Soonyong dan Jeonghan akan mengerjakannya tugas mereka di rumah Momo. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan kakak Momo yang entah bagaimana bisa sangat sempurna dalam semua pelajaran. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran saat mengingat tugas kelompoknya minggu lalu yang membuat kelompoknya mengangkat tangan sementara Mingyu hanya butuh setengah jam untuk menyelesaikannya, wow.

 _'Benar-benar jenius gila'_

"Wonwoo, kau mendengarkanku kan?" Wonwoo tersentak pelan saat merasakan pukuran di dahinya. Ia nampak linglung dan memangdang Momo yang sedang menatapnya geli.

"Yaampun kau manis sekali saat sedang bingung hehehe tidak heran oppa sering senyum-senyum saat melihatmu kebingungan mengerjakan soal dirumah hehehe"

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung dan menatap penuh tanya pada Momo yang hanya ia balas dengan senyum maklum.

"Jadi kalian mau pulang atau tidak?" Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara itu. Mingyu dengan setelan kantornya yang sedang menyandarkan bahu kanannya pada daun pintu. Sial manusia ini benar-benar tak tertandingi, jenius, tampan dan mapan, seandainya Wonwoo wanita ia pasti sudah tergila-gila pada Mingyu.

"Oh Oppa! tentu saja kami mau pulang, ayo Wonwoo. Aish Wonwoo kenapa kau suka sekali melamun sih akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Momo heran seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk lehernya pelan. Sebenarnya Wonwoo juga heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

Saat berjalan menuju mobil Mingyupun ia masih sempat-sempatnya melamun memikirkan hal-hal yang sering ia lamunkan akhir-akhir ini dan itu hanya sekitar Mingyu dan segala kesempurnaannya.

Ia tersadar saat merasakan tangan hangat melingkari pinggangnya. Dengan linglung ia menatap Mingyu yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan senyum teduhnya.

"Jangan melamun saat berjalan, menabrak itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, oke?" Dan dengan bodohnya Wonwoo hanya mengangguk cepat membirkan tangan Mingyu bertengger pada pinggangnya.

vvv

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat Mingyu memasuki rumahnya.

"Akhirnya Oppa datang!" teriakan Momo akhirnya mengalihkan atensi tiga orang yang sedang bersila dan merebahkan kepala mereka lesu di meja belajar. Hoshi dan Jeonghan berdiri dari duduk mereka hanya untuk membungkuk sopan pada Mingyu yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Mingyu tersenyum ramah dan melirik penuh minat pada Wonwoo yang nampak kelelahan dan menguap lebar.

"Kalian belum pulang?" tanya Mingyu seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Wonwoo yang hanya meliriknya malas. Hei basa-basi macam apa itu? sudah jelas ada di depan mata masih bertanya.

"Yahh kami menunggu Hyung karna ada bagian yang kami tidak mengerti Hyung" Jawab Hoshi dengan canggung, sebenarnya tidak enak juga sih tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Oh baiklah, mana soal yang tidak kalian mengerti?" Jeonghan ikut tersenyum canggung saat menatap Mingyu yang nampak terkejut melihat tugas mereka yang masih rampung setengah.

"Wah ini masih lumayan banyak, tapi ini sudah malam. Begini saja, sebaiknya kalian pulang saja biar hyung yang menyelesaikannya. Hyung takut orang tua kalian khawatir, ini sudah malam" Jawab Mingyu yang dihadiahi anggukan oleh sang adik.

Dan dengan tidak enak hati Hoshi dan Jeonghan mengemasi barang mereka dan berterimakasih sebelum pamit. Wonwoo yang memang setengah sadar melihat teman-temannya berdiri ikut berdiri berniat menyusul mereka namun sayangnya tangan Mingyu mencekalnya dan menariknya untuk kembali duduk.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang?" Wonwoo hanya menunjukkan tatapan tak mengertinya dan Mingyu mendengus kecil melihatnya.

"Kau pikir tugas siapa ini? enak saja aku yang mengerjakannya" Wonwoo semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, sepertinya tadi ia mendengar Mingyu menawarkan diri untuk mengerjakan sisanya. Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo siap membuka mulutnya menggeleng sebelum bersuara.

"Setidaknya temani orang ini karna ini tugasmu" Dan Wonwoo hanya mendengus kasar seraya menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di meja pendek itu.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya jengah dan segera mengambil kertas tugas kellompok itu, well Mingyu juga lelah asal kalian tau.

seperempat jam berkutat dengan soal dan Mingyu mulai jenuh dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekitarnya dan hanya menemukan Wonwoo yang sepertinya sudah tertidur dengan posisi sebelumnya dan adiknya yang entah dimana, mungkin sudah tidur di kamarnya? entahlah.

Mingyu merapatkan duduknya pada Wonwoo, dengan iseng meniup telinga Wonwoo beberapa kali namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari Wonwoo. Tak tahan akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo untuk duduk dengan tegak dan membuahkan gerutuan tak jelas dari Wonwoo.

Minyu tersenyum dan membawa tubuh itu mendekat untuk memeluknya dari samping. Tangannya turun menuju pinggang ramping Wonwoo dan meremasnya gemas.

"Eungg" tanpa disangka-sangka Wonwoo malah melenguh pelan dan menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Mingyu.

"Sialan aku tidak tahan" geram Mingyu rendah seraya mengangkat Wonwoo ke atas pangkuannya, menempatkan kedua tangan Wonwoo di lehernya dan menelusupkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Wonwoo. Menghirup aroma manis Wonwoo dalam-dalam sebelum membubuhi kecupan ringan di sepanjang perpotongan lehernya.

Wonwoo tak akan bangun, Mingyu paham benar akan hal itu karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukannya. Hei Mingyu itu laki-laki dewasa yang sangat 'sehat', jadi wajar saja dia tergoda dengan sesuatu yang seperti ini.

Bibirnya mulai menyusuri tulang selangka Wonwoo, dengan gemas ia menghisap area itu sedikit keras.

"Eeungggh" Mingyu bisa gila jika diteruskan, mimpi apa sih bocah ini bisa-bisanya ia hanya melenguh keenakan saat dilecehkan seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan Mingyu mencoba berdiri masih dengan Wonwoo di gendongannya, berjalan pelan menjauhi meja belajar, Karna malam ini Mingyu ingin memonopoli Wonwoo untuk dirinya sendiri.

TBC

I really sorry i just came back from the cave wkwk.

Aku mau minta maaf karena nelantarin ff ini dan aku bener-bener mau berterimakasih banget sama yang udah fav, follow bahkan review.

Aku kemarin bener-bener sempat merasa kembali ke masa-masa smp ku dimana aku bakal down banget cuma karna aku merasa apa yang aku tulis gak memuaskan dan gaada sesuatu yang ngeyakinin aku buat lanjutin tulisan aku.

Sejak itu aku nutup buku buat ff ini tapi kemarin aku beranikan diri buat buka ff ini lagi dan baca ulang. i think it's not that bad dan aku bener-bener terharu pas liat review. Ini ff dipublish tanggal 22 Juni dan aku kaget nemu review dengan tanggal 15 Januari dan aku mikir masih ada yg mau baca?

Aku tau ini cuma sesuatu yang kecil and maybe dia bisa nyasar ke ff aku dengan tenggang waktu yang lamaaa banget ini karena ketidaksengajaan tapi tetep aja itu berarti banget buat aku TT

Sekali lagi tysm for your support(s) ya caratdeul hehehe

Kalau berkenan abis baca mungkin bisa review, anything aku gak membatasi review yang masuk, dan tentunya aku berharap juga ada satu-dua alasan yang bikin aku lebih semangat kedepannya buat lanjutin ff ini :))

Malah jadi kepanjangan gini wkwk, oke sekian, tyyyyy 3


End file.
